This invention relates to a connector in which contact portions of terminals are projected outwardly from a housing, and also to a method of assembling this connector.
FIG. 1 shows a connector 1 similar to connectors disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Nos. Sho. 48-578 and Hei. 2-115252. This connector 1 includes a housing 3 having a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 2 formed therein, and a separate hood portion 4 fixedly attached to one end of the housing 3. Wire connection portions of terminals 5 are received respectively in the terminal receiving chambers 2 in the housing 3, and a contact portion 6 of each terminal 5 for connection to a mating terminal is projected outwardly from the housing 3. The hood portion 4, when attached to the one end of the housing 3, protects the contact portions 6 of the terminals 5 projected into the hood portion 4.
However, in a process of producing a wire harness, the housing 3 is connected to an end portion of the wire harness, and in this condition, when the wire harness is moved to be arranged, there is a possibility that an external force is applied to the contact portion 6 of the terminal 5, projecting from the housing 3, so that the contact portion 6 may be deformed. As a result, there is encountered a problem that the connector fails to be properly fitted in a mating connector.